Amnesty
''Welcome to Amnesty! 'Joining our Family' The guild currently operates under a '''minimum level' system which consists of being equal to that of the lowest level guild member, however, is set to a overall minimum of 100 should a member be lower then this. The spoken language is English and is a prerequisite upon joining. Abusive swearing will not be tolerated, so /g and /a channels must be kept clean when typed within, as this is a friendly guild. Spamming is also not advised unless you're looking to be kicked, this is looked at even harsher when done within alliance chat (/a). 'Guild Ranking' Note: There is a mandatory 1% guild contribution unless an exception is granted. Also mentioned rights for each rank stack, so only the new ones for each rank will be listed. Furthermore all level 199+ will be automatically given, Be the Main Perceptor Defendor right. All ranks not listed can be obtained on specific conditions which will require you to either consult the Guild Leader '''or members of rank '''Second in Command. In accordance with the Convergence Alliancerules, should a complaint be issued against a member from speaking out of line in the Alliance chat, a warning shall be issued. Should the offender repeat this action their Speaking in the Alliance Channel right shall be removed until a predetermined time. : *Note: There is a max of '''TWO' perceptors per player (this includes if you have alts) and any number over this will result in a time-frame been delegated to the owner, so that they can collect it or it will be collected for them and handed over to the owner at a later time. An exception to this rule can be made when there are greater or equal to 6 perceptor slots not being used utilized in which case a player may have up to THREE, until availability reduces. '' Furthermore, if a player is inactive for 7+ days their perceptor will be collected if its full and 14+days if its not full. Else if the player is inactive for over 2 weeks their perceptor will be automatically collected. 'What We Do' Our guild is full of fun and friendly members who are helpful. If we aren't running dungeons we're helping you level your professions or assisting in quests''' WHEN WE CAN / HAVE TIME'. Our usual activities are: Frigost XP Hunts, Low Dung Achiev runs (for new members), Bulb ''(if a member needs Soul Capture), and other Dungeons upon request. With the acceptance and recruitment of more high levels we would undertake dungeons such as the Frigost high end dungeons. !Note we also help people to reset on with the otomai dungeons when time allows. 'Resources' Amnesty has a number of resources available to applicable members (see: Guild Ranking). Current resources include 8 houses, 8 paddocks and many members with helpful professions. The resources are listed below in greater detail. Houses Amnesty is in possession of one house/s, which all have the rights to allow guild members access. These houses include: 1 Medium-sized House in Frigost Village -74,-43 Note: To access houses in Frigost and Otomai's Island - you must first complete the connected quests in getting there, also all house chests are privately owned and codes will not be freely given. Paddocks Amnesty is in the ownership of Eight paddocks. A 6 slot located near the Militia building in Frigost Village a 4 slot located in Bonta near the Lumberjacks Quarter''' (1 map down from carver workshop), 2 paddocks located in the Brakmar butchers' Quarter one has 6 slots and the other has 9 slots, a 6 slot located in the Koalak Mountains (Wild Dragoturkey Territory), a 4 slot located in Bonta (Jewellers' Quarter), An Amakna castle paddock with 2 slots, and lastly one in the Fishermen's Quarter in Brakmar that is 3 slot. 'Professions Chart '(In Progress)'' Amnesty has a number of helpful players that are willing to help out with crafting! If you are in the guild and need help, you can PM one of these people or ask in guild chat. Remember that spamming will get you kicked from the guild! Ask once or twice, if you receive no response it means that player is busy and you should try again later. ''Please Note: Do not add your own professions unless you are over level 100 in mentioned profession.'' '''The Future What We Have Planned! Our future embodies that of the wish to be one of the top guilds. In our future, we see that of a strong guild helping people to get that high level they've always wanted. We want to have frequent dungeon runs and hunts of high level activities. We want to help you, help us make this dream possible! With every active member we reach one step closer to this goal. So we thank you in advance for any help you offer and ask you to invite everyone you know! 'Points of Contact' For Further information or queries contact: *Note: SIC stands for 'Second In Command'. Alliance Amnesty is proud to announce that it is part of the Alliance: Convergence on Rushu. With over 800 members and several active guilds, Convergence remains an active part of the new conquest system. You can find the Alliance website here: http://convergence.freeclanforum.com/ All members are allowed to type in the alliance chat - please make sure to abide by the rules, which you can find here: http://convergence.freeclanforum.com/t122-alliance-rules Last updated: 23/12/2015 'One Future, One Goal, Amnesty.' Please enjoy the video of our desired future. Credits go to RalfyRalfy for the video. We also now have our Founder Blippero who made her own video guides to dungeons and other such fights deemed difficult (duos, quest fights ect), even walkthroughs of places where you can get lost easily. please check out the YouTube channel here.